dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Time's Up!
This is the 20th episode of the Saiyan Saga in the original dubbed Dragon Ball Z series. Recap As Goku flies toward the battlefield, Piccolo gives the command to execute the plan. Krillin charges at Nappa, and propels himself upward via a Ki beam at the last second. Piccolo teleports behind Nappa and grabs his tail. As Gohan charges at Nappa, Nappa elbows Piccolo in the head. Vegeta explains that they are highly developed Saiyans, and their tails aren't a weakness to them anymore. Gohan runs to Piccolo's side, only to be approached by Nappa. Nappa boots Gohan into a hill, knocking his headband off. Meanwhile, Chi-Chi "borrows" some weapons and goes to save Gohan, but is subdued by Ox-King. As Gohan struggles to his feet, Krillin attacks Nappa in order to protect Gohan. Krillin raises his arm, and gathers Ki for his signature technique, the Destructo Disk!! Krillin throws his Destructo Disk at Nappa, who barely dodges it, thanks to some help from Vegeta. It does cut his face however. Nappa is enraged that Krillin was able to land a hit on him, and fires his own Ki wave at Krillin, taking out most of his Ki energy. As Krillin falls to the ground, Nappa prepares to finish him off, but immediately cries out in pain. It appears that Piccolo has got some fight left in him, and blasted Nappa in the back. Just then, Piccolo senses an uncanny battle power rating, as does Krillin and Gohan. Vegeta checks his scouter, and detects a battle power of 5,000 steadily approaching. He orders Nappa to finish all three of them before "it" arrives. Nappa questions him about the Dragon Balls, but Vegeta tells them that since Kakarot was revived, the legend is true, so they'll go to the Planet Namek instead. Gohan tells Piccolo to leave so that the Dragon Balls won't vanish if he dies and vows to fight Nappa until Goku gets there. Nappa turns to him and is outraged that he would make such a heinous statement. Nappa flies at Gohan, but Gohan boots him clear into another hill! Nappa emerges from the rubble and launches his most powerful Ki beam at him. Gohan freezes where he is, while Piccolo remembers all the time he spent with Gohan training him and all. Piccolo moves in and shields Gohan with his body and takes the beam head on. Will he live or die? Dub edits *In the original version, as well as the Ocean Dub, when Nappa is slowly walking toward Gohan, he tells Gohan that he is a half saiyan, and jokingly tells Gohan how he could have grown up to be just like him. In the Funimation dub, he tells Gohan how he could have been a mighty warrior "Someday... but not today..." before kicking him and smacking him into a rock. *After smacking him into a rock, Nappa's statement to Gohan is reversed in the Ocean Dub and the Funimation dub. In the Ocean Dub, he tells Gohan to stay there and he ("maybe") won't bother him. In the Funimation dub, he tells Gohan to get back up and show him his "saiyan pride". *In the original and Funimation dub, Nappa refers to Piccalo as an "ugly mug" with a "nice hair style". In the Funimation dub, he tells him not to die on him, as he still needs to tell them about the dragon balls. Category:Saiyan Saga